narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Geist: Black Death
|image=BloodGeist BlackDeath3.gif |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chirei: Kuroshi |literal english=Blood Geist: Black Death |parent jutsu=Blood Geist |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Ketsuryūgan, Hiden, Dojutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yosōi Chinoike |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A very deadly and unique technique within the Blood Geist series, it allows Yosōi to fuse her blood prowess with shadows. This technique lead most who witnessed it in combat refer to Yosoi as a ghost. From the time she first used it to the time she perfected the technique, she has shown it to be an extremely deadly one. Usage Yosōi merges with her shadow, granting her intangibility while still enabling her to interact with targets without them interacting with her. This feat in itself makes her extremely dangerous as she is able to move at light speed as a shadow to attack individuals. This literally puts her thinking and actions at light speed. Utilizing the immense speed offered by the technique, she can wipe out entire armies swiftly, as she did in Kumogakure, eliminating twelve percent of its Shinobi in a short span of time, and that was her toying around. By instilling her will into a shadow via her own blood, she can have it take on a human appearance as well as make it act independently or synchronize with her, or even adhere to her body as clothing. If willed, anything that comes into contact with the shadow is consumed into a dimensional void and erased in oblivion, scattered across space and time. As shown on her mission in , Yosōi can enter the bodies of others and manipulate them to her will. By coursing blood through their bodies, she can destroy them from the inside out or control their mind to implant or erase memories and commands. By engulfing a target in shadow and opening holes in her shadow body, she can forcibly eject all the target's blood from their body, killing them instantly. By simply hijacking their shadow, she can imitate the Toad Flatness or the Shadow Imitation Techniques, controlling her foes to do her bidding by fighting for her. The shadow is capable of detaching from her body and multiplying, even going as far as consuming objects. The shadow itself can act independently of light sources at the user's will, meaning light sources only affect the user when they will it. Control of the technique doesn't just extend to her shadow, but all shadows within her visual, sensual and/or manipulative range. Having mastered the technique, she can effectively control all shadows within seven miles radius of herself. With such an army of shadows, she could very well take down an entire village in seconds to minutes. Whilst in this state, Yosoi can use all of her other abilities, making her that much more dangerous. Unlike the shadows of the , Yosoi's shadows can interact with targets, while remaining as intangible as a real shadow, even to . This can prove useful in combat, especially if she purposes infuses Yin chakra into her shadows to give it a physical representation of form. When absorbed, it doesn't truly affect the shadow, as it can still interact with the target, while they can't interact with it. Her shadow is capable of banishing any chakra attempting to be inserted into itself, causing them to harmlessly pass through it. BloodGeist_BlackDeath.gif BloodGeist_BlackDeath2.gif BloodGeist_BlackDeath4.gif BloodGeist_BlackDeath5.gif As shown when Yosoi possesses individuals, black blood pools around them and they are capable of great feats. One such feat if the negation of spiritual chakra and the ability to use her techniques through other individuals. Just from possessing other individuals, it inflicts immense pain on them while breaking their body down on the cellular level, causing it to turn a bluish color as their body begins vaporizing. In this state, Yosoi is capable of generating powerful sound waves capable of surpassing the speed of sound and the sound itself can even permeate and travel through vacuum, and eat through barriers. The sound itself is potent enough to disrupt the barriers present in , disrupting them. It is also capable of producing a truly gargantuan explosion capable of massive destruction. Before detonation, it distorts space-time within a several mile radius, with the user at the epicenter. This prevents the use of space-time ninjutsu for all others save for the user for a while. After mastering the technique, she has demonstrated explicit control over the form and properties of the technique, such as shape complexity and formation, even demonstrating unique properties that wouldn't normally be associated with a shadow or blood. When mastered, she can generate shadows from anywhere within range of her power, even using the darkness that exists within the ground and objects themselves, including trees and people before attacking the intended target. Augmenting her constructs, they are capable of consuming space itself. When used defensively, it can consume objects seamlessly on contact, even going as far as consuming the space the objects are attempting to cross, meaning nothing can reach her, and it does this unseen, making her quite untouchable when in use. When Yosoi utilizes the Blood Sovereignty technique, this technique is fused with it and the Blood Geist: Black Blood Hell technique, forming her very clothing, and nails. Being that her nails are near indefinitely extendable, Yosoi is able to effortlessly slice through any material with utter most ease, while allowing her to move as fast as a shadow. It also grants her the ability to become impossible thin, all while allowing her to interact with objects while remaining intangible. Drawbacks Despite her ability to remain intangible when in shadow form, she can still be affected by the shadows of others, allowing foes to then interact with her. Category:Ketsuryūgan Category:Hiden Category:Dojutsu Category:Ninjutsu